campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Evangeline Tellifore
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Evangeline Tellifore Gender: Female Age:16 God Parent Choices: Raijin(Huntress of Tomoe Gozen) Appearance: Personality: She is a natural leader, and very commanding. She is a feminist, and a wonderful warrior. She is not interested in relationships with men. She loves to battle, and loves to win even more. She is very war-like, and said to be like an eagle. She loves nature, and also will protect it. History: Julia Tellifore was a weather-girl in Los Angeles. She caught the attention of Raijin, for he saw her forecasting a storm of his making. He posed as the weather man of an opposing station. He approached her and seduced her. They fell in love, and 9 months later, Evangeline was born. Raijin couldn't stay, and Julia understood. He told her that when the time came, to send her to his "family in the midwest". Evangeline was raised in the world of media, and always knew what was going on. When her mother would bring her to the station, she would watch atounded at the technology. She seemed to be a natural with technology, and loved to figure out how stuff worked. Her mother was worried about Evangeline being alone sometimes in such a big city, so she signed her up for martial arts. Evangeline loved it, and was a black belt by the time she was 13. Her mother also signed her up for weapons classes, and Evangeline excellled at those too. When Evangeline was 16, a package came in the mail for her. It was adressed to her, and it was from her father. She didn't tell her mother about it, and Evangeline opened it in secret and found a switchblade knife, a pair of hair sticks, a map, and a note to her. The note said "The time has come...". The next day, a strange man followed her home. She felt a strange ringing in her ears, but she ignored it. Knowing that all her years of training would come to this, she made a stand in an alley. The man was unnnaturally tall, and was pale white. His bones showed through his skin, and he approached her. As he walked toward her, his skin seemed to melt away, revealing his bones underneath. He grew, until he was 30 feet tall. He was a Gashadokuro, made from the bones of people who died of starvation. He grabbed at her, but she was fast and agile, like a fox. She drew her switchblade, and flicked it open. It turned into a 6 and a half foot long naginata. She had used these before, and was very good with them. It was perfectly balanced in her hands, and she felt as though she had used it all her life. She ran uo his outstretched arm, and vaulted onto his neck. Using her weapon, she stabbed into the monster's skulll, and used it to climb to the top of its head. She had an idea, and threw her naginata on the ground. She pulled the 2 sticks out of her hair, an they became razor sharp katana. She jumped back onto its neck, and slashed at its spinal column. Its head tumbled down, and its body turned into dust. Evangeline jumped down. She ran home, and told her mother. Her mother didn't argue, and sent her to the midwest, where his "family" was. When she arrived at Camp Izanagi, she was claimed by Raijin. After the first few days at camp, a new cabin was built for the Hunters of Tomoe Gozen. Seeing this was her calling, she joined. Weapons: She has a 6 and a half foot long naginata. When not in use, it turns into a switchblade knife. She has to hair sticks which turn into double katana. She is trained in many martial arts and weapons classes. Username: Riddle me this? 21:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed }}